Heat pump systems are used for heating and cooling a space, such as a home, an office, or another building. A heat pump system circulates refrigerant. The refrigerant may flow in one direction to provide heating and in the opposite direction to provide cooling. The direction of the refrigerant flow may be controlled by a reversing valve.